


Ribbit

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Cas is mad at Dean. Dean doesn't know why.





	Ribbit

**Author's Note:**

> Cas and Jack are human, Michael is dead, he never killed the hunters. Because I said so.

Ever since him and Cas became him and Cas, Dean had started noticing things about the ex angel.

It wasn't like Dean didn't notice things about him before, like the head tilt or that cute squinting thing. It was different things he saw now that they were together; Like when Cas would walk into the kitchen in the morning and Jack was hunched over eating whatever healthy crap Sam was making him eat he would touch his hair as he walked by. Or after a hunt he would hold Dean a little tighter at night. Or when Sam showed him something in a book Cas would lightly grip his right shoulder as he leaned over to look.

They were just little things that was just a part of Castiel.

Apparently though, there was something he didn't notice that he really should've.

***

"What the hell is on your head?"

Cas looked up from the game he was playing on his phone, the big bulging eyes on the top of his head staring at Dean.

"It's a hat."

"I know it's a hat. You don't wear hats, though."

Cas furrowed his brow. "I've been wearing this for three weeks. You were standing right next to me when Jack gave it to me."

Dean thought back to the past few weeks. He drew a blank and shook his head. "No?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you know why he bought me this?"

"Should I?"

"I can't believe you," Cas scoffed. He stood and walked off, leaving the hunter very confused.

***

Dean woke up the next morning in a grumpy mood. Cas didn't come to bed the night before, and the Winchester had had a hard time falling asleep. As soon as Castiel saw him enter the kitchen, he silently got up from the table and left the room without a glance towards Dean.

"Jesus, he's being pissy." Dean filled a mug with coffee and poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms "Do you know what his problem is?" he asked Sam and Maggie.

"Yes," Sam answered, giving Dean a disapproving look.

"He was complaining about you for fifteen minutes," Maggie said through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"What did he say?"

Sam folded his arms and sat back in his seat. "What do you think he said?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

Sam sighed. "Can't think of any reason why  
Cas would be mad at you? At all?"

Dean threw his hands up. "No, for Christ's sake! Just tell me." 

"Why don't you go take a look in the sink?" Maggie suggested. "You might find a clue in there."

"A clue? What is this, a goddamn riddle?"

"Dean, just go look."

Dean groaned and got up. He walked over to the sink and stood over it, staring. "I see dirty dishes."

"What else?" Maggie asked.

"Food that will clog the drain."

"Do you see the mug?"

"The orange and green one?" It was the only mug there. Dean looked closer. "It has some kind of weird looking bug glued to the bottom." There were smaller bugs painted around its inside.

"It's not a-" Sam sighed again. "That's Cas's."

Dean spun around. "Cas doesn't have his own mug," he insisted. 

Maggie got up and put her bowl and spoon in the sink. "Your mom bought it for him last week. He's been using it everyday."

"What are you talking about? No he hasn't."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've poured coffee and beer into it for him."

Dean shook his head. "I would've remembered..." he trailed off when he saw Castiel walk back in, Jack trailing behind him. They were both carrying duffelbags. The green monstrosity of a hat was on his head.

"Maggie, are you ready to go?" Cas asked.

She nodded. "I just gotta go grab my bag." She glanced at Dean before running off

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked, annoyed.

Cas looked in his direction. "Possible werewolf in Topeka. "

"Oh. Do you need a-"

"No," Cas interrupted. "I'm only taking Jack and Maggie."

Dean stomped his foot. "Can you just tell me what I did wrong?"

Cas turned and walked out without a word.

Dean sat back at the table and buried his hand in his hair. He stared at his cereal for a few seconds before deciding he didn't want it anymore and pushed it away.

"Why is he being such a dick? If he just tells me why he's mad I can apologize and we can get back to having sex."

"Ew... ribbit."

Dean looked up his brother. "Huh?"

"Ribbit," Sam repeated louder. He squeezed the older Winchester's shoulder as he left.

"The people in this bunker need to start talking like normal humans before I lose my friggin' mind."

***

Cas was gone for four days. Jack was the one who had texted him updates and called once for advice. When Dean asked the kid if Castiel told him why he was angry at Dean, Jack immediately said yes but refused to tell him the reason. 

When Jack texted him that they were five minutes away, Dean trudged out of his and Cas's room. It always felt empty when Cas was gone.

"How was the hunt?" Dean called out when the three walked in.

"Good." Jack responded as he descended the stairs. "Maggie fell in mud." The girl lightly punched his shoulder in response then headed off to her room.

Dean turned to Cas. "Hey."

Castiel nodded at him. "Hello, Dean."

"Uhm... there are some leftover cheeseburgers in the fridge. From last night... I cooked them."

"Okay. Good." Castiel lightly brushed against Dean on his was past. 

"Cas, wait." Dean started to follow him but felt a tug on the back of his shirt. 

"Hold on," Jack said. He dropped his bag on the table. "I wanna show you something." He reached inside and pulled out two small objects. "We stopped by a toystore and me and Castiel bought these. Maggie says she's going to teach us how to do the yoyo."

Dean furrowed his brow. "That's... nice."

Jack showed the Winchester each of the wooden yoyos. "This one is mine," a red squiggle was painted an each side, "and this is Cas's," a green shape Dean couldn't identify was painted on his.

"That's cool kid, but I really should talk to Cas." 

"No, Dean look." He showed him the toys again. "Look closely." He handed Dean the one the belonged to Cas. "Look."

Dean stared. "I don't under..." he trailed off when he realized what the strange shape was. Then he thought back to the hat. The mug. Sam saying "ribbit" to him. "Oh."

Jack smiled. "You understand now?"

"Yeah."

***

Dean stood in the doorway to his bedroom, Castiel's yoyo clutched in his hand. He was watching as Cas put his clothes in his dresser. Cas refused to put durty clothes in his duffel and always insisted on going to a laundromat before they came home from a hunt. 

"First bees now frogs?" Dean asked. "Are you serious?"

Cas turned to him and smiled, and Dean's heart beat a little faster. He missed that smile.

"They are fascinating creatures, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the man. "Fascinating schmascinating. They're slimy. And annoying. What's so special about them?"

"Everything. They grow a new bone when they hibernate, some can jump over twenty times their height, they drink water by absorbing it through their skin... oh, and a certain species of frog protects a tarantula's eggs, so the tarantuala protects it from predators. It's almost like the frog is its' pet."

Dean blinked. He did not expect Cas to look so animated. His eyes lit up and he was gesturing widly with his hands.

"Ah...well that certainly is interesting. A little gross too."

Cas crossed his arms. "I must have told you all that several times in the past two months."

"Yeah I guess I am not very good at listening. Sorry."

Cas smiled at him and pulled the hunter in for a hug. "I'm sorry, too. I should've told you why I was upset. It was petty and immature. "

Dean rubbed his cheek against Cas's hair and hummed happily.

"Jack and I are going to look for frogs in the woods tomorrow night. Do you wanna come?"

Dean hugged him a little tighter. "I'll watch but I won't join in. And I hope you realize your hands are going nowhere on or in me until you wash and purell at least three times.”

"If you insist." Cas pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
